The sword and the wand
by ichigoman29
Summary: When Dumbldore is dead, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all our favorite chars. from inuyasha and Percy Jackson start teaching In Hogwarts with an unexpected friend. The school will never be the same again when they're done with it, and Malfoy gets schooled
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Blade and I somewhat own Shadow

**Kagome POV:**

"Hey guys look what came in the mail." Said Kagome as she showed them a letter.

"A letter from Hogwarts. Lets read what it says." Said Miroku

"Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango you are cordially invited to come to Hogwarts to teach and you will need the following

Your wand for each and everyone of you

A cauldron for Kaede

Wizard robes (color of your choice)

The beads on Inuyasha's neck need to be there"

"How do they know about that?" asked Inuyasha

"Shut up and keep reading"

" And yes I know about the beads.

A trunk full of whatever you want to bring

Books of discipline for Kagome and Inuyasha

Defense against the dark arts book for Sesshomaru

Killala for Sango

A book about sex ed for Miroku

You will need these items because you will each be given these jobs if you decide to come

Kagome you will be the discipline teacher and Inuyasha is your assistant

Miroku will be the Sex Ed teacher

Sesshomaru Is the Defense against the dark arts teacher along with another person whose name shall not be discussed.

Kaede will be the potions teacher

Sango you and Killala will be the 'hall monitors'. You will deliver messages for me. And you can take anyone out of class if there is reason for it. You can discipline people if they misbehave in the hallways. And you can also go into any common room/out of area boundaries.

Should you all join you will be given the whereabouts of my secret room, and you will be given the password.

Should you want Rin to attend she will automatically be placed into the fourth year since she already has a wand and knows about magic.

She will need

One cauldron

Her wand

Wizard robes one size bigger then her size

A trunk full of magical Instruments

Sex Ed book

Discipline book

Care of Magical Creatures

History of Magic

Defense Against the Dark Arts (not the Gildorey Lockhart ones)

Flying books

Quiditch book

And a broomstick

All these items can be bought from Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. If you need help finding the Alley go into the Leaky Cauldron and ask for Hagrid the games keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures Instructor. When you go into the broom shop in Diagon Alley give them the note attached within the envelope."

"Well lets see what it says." Said Inuyasha as he tried to open it. The next thing he knows he is sprawled on the floor after being electrocuted.

"Inuyasha if you try to open the note it will zap you or anyone else that tries to open it besides the broom shop keeper."

"It could've said that earlier."

"The multiple envelopes enclosed inside along with that one have names of shops on it. If you give them to the owner of the shop then they will give you what you need since you probably don't have the money for it yet. The train will leave from platform 9 ¾ when you get into the train station. It will leave on the first day of August at 10:30 A.M. Go to the Leaky Cauldron and call this number ~ 469-751-0019. A ride will come to get you.

~Sincerely,

The headmaster of Hogwarts. My identity will be revealed later on."

The day progressed on and we went and got each an every item from the list. It turns out the Headmaster didn't lie. At every shop we gave them the envelope and they gave us what we needed for free. At the last sop we showed up and showed them the note and he gave us the only broom in the shop that wasn't on show. The fastest broom in the world not even on the market. The Firebolt Version 2.5.

"Man so all that's left is to get to the train station." We called the number and a cab pulled up. When we got inside the cab it literally teleported us to the outside of the train station.

"Hello sir?" I asked the police officer.

"What can I do for a hot little lady such as yourself?"

"Well you see we need to get to a platform."

"Why? Why not come with me and we can go-" At this point Inuyasha Punched the guy through the nearest window.

"Alright lets go…. Grover please show us the way." Said a familiar voice.

"PERCY!!!!" I yelled as I bear hugged him and everyone else.

"So…let's go." Said Grover pointing to the wall between platform 9 and 10. "Just walk right between those two signs and into the wall and you'll end up on platform 9 and ¾." So each and everyone one of us passed through the barrier and we boarded the train. When we gave him the note from the headmaster he sent us to the cabin right behind the conductor. This cabin was twice as large as the others and had around room for 12, but only 11 could be used because a man was sleeping in one of the seats. The twelve seats were facing each other with the almost transparent door right in the middle of the aisle between the seats.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked after we seated ourselves. Curiously there were 4 seats left and the train started to move.

"Well we got letters telling us to come. Me, I'm here to teach and the others to learn. They'll be in the fourth year." Said Grover.

"Me to!!!" Yelled Rin. _Knock Knock_. We all turned towards the door and in came Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We've been asked to teach." Replied Hermione as they all took seats.

"Same here." Said a familiar voice.

"SHADOW??? What are you doing here? And why are did you come in through the window?"

"Well I got a letter asking me to teach DA." She replied as she took a seat.

"SAME HERE!!!" Yelled Sesshomaru as he bear hugged Shadow who hugged just as hard back.

"Man I can't wait to see the new Headmaster. I bet he's an idiot." At these words the man in the corner Smiled, but it faded just as quickly as it started. "I mean, he didn't even address his name. I bet they ran out of people to use and they Hired Jakken." At these words though the man started to stir and he mumbled some stuff under his breath.

"WOW!!! Is that Hogwarts?" Asked everyone except Harry and co.

"Yes it is. We'll be here soon so we should change." After everyone pulled the curtains around their seats, changed into their robes, and opened the curtains, they were already at Hogwarts. Once Inside the ones of us who were teaching took their places at the head table. Once everyone was in and seated the same man that was asleep went straight up to the podium. _Who does he think he is? The headmaster???_

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!!! The sorting will now begin!!!" He yelled as the first years, along with Rin, and Percy and co. began to file in. Professor McGonagal came up with the hat and a stool.

"Now when I call your name please step up and sit on the stool. I will then put the hat onto your head and it will sort you into a house. On the headmasters permission the first few people I call up will be fourth years being sorted this year. RIN NIGHTSHADE." At these words Rin started to climb to the stool. When she sat down and looked at everyone she started to blush and she hung her head down.

"Hm… yes… Gryfindor!!!" Shouted the hat and Rin almost bolted to the table to get away from the spot light.

"Nico Di Angelo!!!"

"Gryfindor!!!"

"Perseus Jackson!!!"

"Gryfindor!!!"

"Annebeth Chase!!!"

"Gryfindor!!!"

"Shippo Higurashi!!!"

"Gryfindor!!!"

"Wow there are a lot of Gryfindor's in one sitting." I whispered to Inuyasha.

"Who cares?" He replied back. The sorting went great and just as the headmaster was about to declare the new teachers…

"HEY!!!! HOW COME THEY'RE FOURTH YEARS AND BEING SORTED TODAY???"

"Hm… Scorpious Malfoy is that you, son of Draco Malfoy?" The headmaster asked curiously.

"WHO ELSE YOU OLD COOT!!!" He replied back.

"Well… if you can beat me in a sword fight then you can decide what year they'll be in." He said. "WOULD ALL STUDENTS PLEASE STAND UP AND GO TO THE EDGES OF THE ROOM?" Once everyone was there the headmaster flicked his hand up and the tables rose to the ceiling and hung there. "NOW COME!!!" He said while jumping to the floor in front of the podium and throwing a sword right in front of Malfoy's feet. He picked the blade up and charged the headmaster, but was easily pushed back. Time and time again the boy charged, and time and time again he was pushed back with a new bruise. Finally the boy charged, and hoping to catch the man off guard, he switch the hold, angle, and posture of the blade. Unfortunately for him the old man blocked the sword, hit the hilt, causing Malfoy to drop the blade, and pushed Malfoy in the stomach causing him to fall on his butt.

"HAHAHAHAHAH I knew you were all talk and no bark. Just like your father you are."

"Any way let me introduce the new teachers." He announced once the room was back to looking normal. "First let me introduce the new potions teachers, Lady Kaede and her assistant Draco Malfoy!!!"

"HEY LADY GO BACK INTO YOUR GRAVE YOU OLD HAG!!!" yelled non other then Scorpious. Lady Kaede looked at the man who gave a curt nod. Kaede strung an arrow on her bow and launched it landing just above Malfoy's head.

"Our sex Ed teacher Miroku. Our discipline teachers, Kagome and Inuyasha." A high whistle emitted from Malfoy. The next thing we knew Inuyasha was beating him over the head like he use to do to Shippo. "Our Hall monitor, Sango. She will report anything to me, as will all teachers. If a student misbehaves, by breaking the rules, tell her and she'll take the student to me if it's not minor. Harry Potter will be the new head of Gryfindor tower; he will be the flying instructor and well as the quiditch basics 101 teacher. He will also be the referee in the quiditch games, as will I. Our DA teachers will be Sesshomaru and Shadow Nightshade."

"HEY BABE WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND? I'M REAL GOOD!!!" at that moment Sesshy picked up Jakken and threw him at Malfoy.

"HOW'D I GET DRAGGED INTO THIS?????" he yelled as he smacked into Malfoy's face.

"And I am hosting a swordplay class where I will teach you how to use a sword."

"And now I have a special surprise. Half way through the year we are going on a trip. For this the swordplay class is necessary. Our friends helping us will be Hitsugaya Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku Madarame, and Matsumoto Rangiku." He said gesturing to the figures I knew well.

"And without further ado. My Identity." He said while slipping back his hood. I gasped because the figure under it was… "My name is Blade Morningstar. And before we start…" He turned to us. " YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS JAKKEN? ARE YOU INSANE??? THAT LITTLE DWARF CREATURE THING WOULD DESTROY THE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!"

"Anyway let the feast begin." And that day would not be the end of the surprises, and excitements that would happen this year.


	2. Sword Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except shadow and blade.**

**Recap:**

"Anyway let the feast begin." And that day would not be the end of the surprises, and excitements that would happen this year.

**Story: Blade POV:**

"OH I forgot to mention something!!!" I yelled to quiet the room down. "I would like to announce two of our new teachers. Ron Weasly will be our Sex Ed teacher along with Miroku. And Hermione will be our new History of Magic teacher!!!"

"Finally!!! I WAS ABOUT TO GO CRAZY ON THAT GHOST!!!" Yelled someone from the Gryfindor table. At those words the room went into an explosion of cheering.

"You may now go to your common rooms!!! All except Percy, Annebeth, Nico, Rin, and Shippo!!!" I yelled.

"Now I know you've never been in the headmasters chambers so I'll show you…then to my secret room…" I said as everyone in our compartment followed me to the stone gargoyle.

"SWEET!!!" Yelled Rin.

"Frosted tart." I said as the gargoyle started to turn. "Now nobody tell anyone else about the passwords you will hear tonight. This is the headmasters chamber." I said as I opened the door and let them in. After about a minute of aw I brought them all back to the gargoyle, which had moved back into its normal place.

"What now?" Asked Kagome, while staring at a different gargoyle then the one that led us up here.

"This…KiminoBoke." I said to the new gargoyle. The gargoyle let out a scream then opened to reveal an elevator. After we all piled inside I took out my sword and jammed it into a slot by the door. "Hold on." I said as the elevator shot up. When we exited we were in the same looking area with 2 doors this time.

"This is the fun part." I said as I walked between them. Once I was in place I beckoned to them. "Now open up Janpugeto." I said while looking at the blank wall. The next thing we know we are inside my room.

"WOW!!!" They all exclaimed.

"Yes… if you ever need to see me though, go anywhere by the gargoyle in the main hallway to the area we were just in, and utter Yujin. If someone tries to get the password from you tell him or her Teki. Now you can come any time, just utter the word and the spell I've placed around the area will teleport you straight to me… Remember though, you have to mean it when you say it, and if you're with someone, then they have to be someone I trust else you won't be able to get up…. and trust me I'll know. Now if you need instant help like someone is about to kill you, or something is happening that needs me to appear, take this amulet and utter Yujin, then your distress silently, like if you need to see me without letting anyone know. Sango same thing goes for you, just take it and press the center button. It'll let me know you're on hall monitor duty."

"Now of to your common room kids… and Harry. Goodbye." I said with a flick of my hand.

"And…?" asked shadow.

"You were smart… If anybody breaks the rules then take him to my office and let me deal with them. For our trip later on we'll need to see who's been good and bad, and how much. Well anyway… pressing the button on your amulet twice allows you access to rooms. Oh and Shadow… I'm gonna bring Sirius, James, and Lilly back."

"…………. I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!" She yelled while she tackled me. As I tried getting her off of me I saw Sesshomaru give me evil death stares.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I said as I sent them to their rooms.

**The next day:**

"WELL TIME TO GET TO CLASS PEOPLE!!!" I yelled. Within a second I was at my classroom and I was talking to Toshiro when the class walked in.

"WOW!!!" the students exclaimed when they walked in.

"Well students… take a blade from over in that pile that feels to fit the best…. When you find that sword you will keep it. It will go with you to every class and while you traverse the hallways. I have given the teachers instructions about what you learned, and I have also told them to attack random students at any time saying that if they didn't have their sword then they would lose points in their grade for this class, and for their whole house. Today I will teach you how to block for this is what you will need to stand against the teachers… at least. Those of you with talent will work with me. Those who are not so good will work with a friend. Remember… once you have chosen your blades they will become blunt so as not to kill anyone. Remember pick a sword that fits you. The sword chooses the master… not the other way around. Good everyone has a sword. Now people they are called Zanpaktou. They each have individual names that you will learn later on. Some days we will learn about the place where our friends come from. Other days we will spar and learn new tactics. Any questions? None? Good lets begin. Everyone partner up. MMM…James… come over here. Now lets begin with some blocks. Everyone watch us." I said

First thing I did was bring my sword over my head and bring it down onto his. He brought his sword up with amazing speed and held it right above his head, which blocked my blade.

"Good… another thing you could have done was taken your blade and attacked mine and try throwing it off balance. When fighting an opponent weaker then you this is best. When fighting someone stronger and with more weight you either dodge the attack, or block like James did."

For the rest of the session James blocked every single one of my attacks with amazing accuracy, and after I used him and taught him how to attack, he did amazing, he couldn't get passed me, and the amount of blows I dealt him was about 2.

"Nice James… you have a swordsman in you. Well that's all for today for blocking and attacking. Everyone else keep sparring, the day isn't done yet!!!" After this I brought James to the front to watch everyone spar in the room as big as Sokyoku hill.

"James… I want you to do something. First relax your mind of all thoughts. Then I want you to search in your mind for a presence. A presence you have never felt before. Do that, and if you can't tell me and we can do something else." I gave him half of the time left in class to him, but to no avail. "That's alright. I won't take one day you know. These things take time. Here take your sheath and tie it around your waist. Good now slide your blade in. Now does it feel natural to take your blade out?"

"Ya it does… It feels perfect."

"Ok… now take one hand and hold onto your sheath, now take the other and put it on your blade, now take your blade out as fast as you can." I said ducking and just barely missing being decapitated. "Nice… now put it back in by holding your hand on your sheath and sliding your blade back in. Good… that's what you'll need to do. Now look at Ikkaku…"

"The bald one?"

"HEY WHO CALLED ME BALD!!!" HE yelled

"ME SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT TO BALDY!!!" I replied back… that quickly shut him up.

"Why didn't he attack???"

"Cause I kicked his butt about 20 times before today and he won't want to make a fool of himself today. Anyway how he fights is different. He has his sword on his waist but he uses his sheath and blade to fight. So if you need to block fast, you can A) pull your blade out as fast as possible, B) You can pull your blade and sheath out, or c) learn to pull your blade out without holding your sheath. Anyway… something I do is I enchant my weapon so they appear when I want them to. It's a lot easier to do that then carry like 50 weapons around at once…"

"Oh like you did with Scorpious?"

"Yes just like that… see ya man it's time to go."

"HEY LISTEN UP!!! TOMORROW WE ARE NOT GOING TO PRACTICE SWORDSMANSHIP!!! BUT DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T ATTACK YOU UNAWARES!!! BE SURE TO BRING YOUR SWORD!!!" at that the whole class left to go to their next class.

"Hey guys I have an idea… listen up…" I said to them. I started whispering in their ear about something.

"Alright good idea lets do it…" The rest of the day progressed just like that. I taught them how to attack and block, and each one of my friends kids were naturals at swordsmanship and each one of them I did just what I did with James.

**At Dinner: Kagome POV:**

"Guys i have a special announcement!!! Tomorrow after lunch every teacher will take their kids down to the quiditch fields!!! It has been enchanted so that it has enough space for everyone to sit and watch what will happen!!! Remember students will need their blades!!! I will have the teacher's attack you at random times tomorrow, and the attacks will be more frequent from now on now that everyone knows how to block/attack. If they attack they won't stop until you can hit them, even if it is a light tap with your sword. Now LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!!" Blade yelled as food started to appear on the tables.

"What are you going to do???" we all asked asked.

"You'll see." Blade said while winking to Shadow. Apparently she got the message because she winked right back.

"Hey come to my office after the feast and we'll talk." He told us. Man… I was totally wrong when I thought yesterday was the best day ever. I had no idea what was yet to come.


	3. Fun For All

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Blade and Shadow

**Recap:**

"Hey come to my office after the feast and we'll talk." He told us. Man… I was totally wrong when I thought yesterday was the best day ever. I had no idea what was yet to come.

**Story: Blade POV:**

"Well…. Harry…Shadow…do you want to see your parents and godfather?"

"YES!!!" they both yelled loud enough for Zeus to hear in his sleep (long story).

"Well…here we go…" I said. "First I need Voldermort's wand."

"Here you go…" Said Harry while handing me Voldermort's broken wand.

"Why do you have this???"

"How should I know why I went back for it." He replied.

"Okay…. Now Belatrixe's wand."

"Here…" said shadow.

"Why…. Never mind… now… lets do this…" I said as I placed the wands in an x formation. "Now… I call upon the forces of the earth. FIRE WATER AIR AND EARTH. Now join me in resurrection of the dead. Bring back James and Lily Potter and Sirius black!!!" I yelled while pointing my wand at the swords. Out of the wands came Lilly, James and Sirius.

"Mom?? Dad??? Godfather???" Harry and Shadow asked.

"What…. Look we have to go… It's not natural for us to stay here…. We need to go…" Said lily

"But you just got here…"

"Look at Blade guys…" Said James. As he did Shadow looked at me.

"What happened???" asked shadow

"Well you see… normally people can't come back from the dead… blade figured out how to… but the strain on him is great… He can hold one person here for an hour maybe without killing himself, or he can give himself up and let one of us live forever…" Replied Sirius.

"Good bye…" they all said

"No…" I croaked as I got up "stay… I can keep all of you alive"

"No…Blade…"

"Quiet shadow… I can… do… this…" I said as I stepped towards them "Give me strength Otengoku!!!!! Now with one final saying I can keep you alive forever…all of you… just le-" but that's as far as I got because everyone jumped on me and was struggling to keep me down.

"By the power as the son of Hades I grant you all li-" at this point I blacked out.

**Shadow POV:**

"Wow… was he really gonna give himself up for us?" I asked Harry.

"I guess… luckily you found that pole or he would have died…"

"Well… what can I say? I… found it…" I said while holding blades special bamboo staff.

"Man… he must really care about you Harry…."

"Well I have been his friend since childhood…"

"Hey guys… good luck… and don't kill each other…" The spirits said in unison as they started to disappear. At that moment Blade started to rise…

"What happened… oh yah I…" SLAP… "Ow… what the…" SMACK

"Wow… he's gonna be mad shadow… two hits on the head at once."

"Ya well he was gonna get hurt. Maybe he'd try to bring them back…"

"ugh…."

"We better get him onto his bed…" Five seconds later…

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!" yelled Shadow

"COME BACK HERE AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!" but at this point they were long gone…

**Lunch the next day:**

"Well off to your classes kids…" I said to all the students. Once they were all gone I left and headed to my room to prep myself.

"Blade are you sure you're up for this???" asked Toshiro

"Ya…. Well… I need them to see what it actually looks like…

"Okay… you ready then?"

"Duh…" I said as I pressed my wand to my throat turning it into something kind of like the microphone the principal use to speak in to call kids to his office. "Attention teachers and students please meet me at the quiditch fields please… thank you…" Once my voice was back to normal… "Are they ready???"

"Ya… we all ready… hey um…"

"Yes???"

"Kenpachi might show up…"

"Oh boy…. He really can't let a fight go can he?"

"Nope…"

"Oh well let's go…" I said as I snapped my fingers and Toshiro and I were teleported to the center of the quiditch field which was not only rid of the goal posts, it was half-way higher then it normally was and behind the banners was enchanted stone that couldn't be broken down physically…

"You think they'll be alright?" he asked. Even though most people wouldn't I knew. When soul reapers fight, to gain strength they release spiritual pressure. If you don't have much then you could seriously die.

"XD… man you too? That's seki-seki rock…"

"Ah I see… but doesn't it keep anything from entering…" For anyone who doesn't know what seki-seki rock is (pardon the spelling) then it's a type of stone that rejects spiritual pressure it doesn't let any in but…

"Ya well I've engineered it so nothing can go out either… at least when the battle starts… well they here…"

"WELCOME EVERYONE… I HAVE GATHERED YOU HERE TODAY TO SHOW YOU WHY WE HAVE TO LEARN TO FIGHT… WHEN WE GO FOR OUR TRIP WE WILL SEE PEOPLE… LIKE HIM!!!" points to Toshiro… "WHEN WE GO THE PEOPLE YOU WILL SPAR WITH WILL BE AS FAST AS HIM… AND THEY DON'T MIND HURTING YOU BADLY… TO DEMONSTRATE HOW THEY FIGHT I HAVE SET UP A LITTLE DUEL BETWEEN ALL OF US…" points to the soul reapers…

"NOW DRAW YOUR SWORDS!!!" I yelled as they all drew their swords and the barrier activated…

"WAIT!!!!!" yelled Kenpachi as he descended on the barrier only to be sent back to whence he came by an electric blast stronger than Zeus's master bolt…

**Zeus's POV:**

"Why do I have the feeling my master bolt has been dishonored…" I asked as I looked into his crystal ball.. "I see Blade is using his barrier again…why do I have the feeling this will not end well for any of us???"

**Blade POV:**

With that slight distraction they all charged…. As I charged Toshiro I noticed one student among them all standing up with his sword out ready to fight…DAMN!!! That slight distraction gained Toshiro entrance into my defenses. I just barely put my sword up in time to avoid being turned into a human shish kabob. Unfortunately as he was pushing me back they were all charging at me with their swords held ready to jab. "DAMN!!!!!" I yelled as I pushed away from Toshiro. Once I was far enough away I jumped as high as I could and somersaulted above Rangiku. When I landed she was already charging me. As she lunged I side-stepped and easily went into her defenses slashing her right in the chest.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" they yelled as I pulled my blade out and threw her right onto a bench…

"Leave her there… just put one of those ice packs on the wound." I said as I turned my attention to…. SMACK. While I wasn't paying attention Ikkaku had brought out his Zanpaktou's true form and smacked it right into my face. "WOW THAT'S A ZANPAKTOU???" As I stood up Toshiro release his right towards me… "Burn…HONOO!!!!" I yelled as a fiery dragon similar to Toshiro's shot out of the end of my sword and collided with his. With this distraction Ikkaku had successfully gotten right to me and had hit me right under the chin. When I was up high enough to throw a sword and pin me to the wall. Once that was done Toshiro fired his dragon and froze me to the wall.

"Now our deal is complete… you said if we beat you then you would return as a prisoner…"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled James from the stands… "You will never take him!!!!! Fukitobasu Tatsumaki!!! Zensho Borukeno!!!! Sumasshu Chikyu no kobushi!!!! Futo Mizu!!!!"" Yelled James as a twister sped towards us. Once the twister cleared James was floating in front of me with balls of wind in his hands. Lily with a ball of fire, Albus with a ball of earth, and Rose with a ball of water.

"Nice job Toshiro…"

"Huh???" they all asked turning around to face me.

"The exercise was simply to help any student learn their Zanpaktou's name… good job guys…"

"We weren't kidding…"

"Yes but if I tried I could kick your butts in about 10 minutes."

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!!!! AS THE FIRST STUDENTS TO FIGURE OUT THEIR ZANPAKTOU'S NAME THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM WILL RECEIVE 20 POINTS FOR EACH OF THEM!!! FURTHERMORE IF ANY STUDENT WANTS TO TRY CAPTURING ME USING SWORDS ONLY AND THEY SUCCED THEN THEIR TEAM WILL GET 100 POINTS!!! BUT FAIL AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY GET SENT TO THE INFIRMARY WITH TONS OF BRUISES, YOU WILL ALSO RECEIVE DOUBLE HOMEWORK FROM ME AND A FEW OTHER TEACHERS FOR HOWEVER LONG I DEEM!!!! SO CHOOSE WISELY!!! IF YOU EANT ADDITIONAL HELP WITH SWORD PLAY THEN YOU MAY CONSULT ONE OF US DURING DOWN TIME, OR AFTER YOUR CLASSES… YOU MAY NOW GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!!!!"

"Was that a good idea?" they asked…

"Not really… but it'll help them understand some stuff… A) their Zanpaktou name… B) they will excel at swordplay then… and C) will be kept a secret till later…. Now I must head off to class…"

"Man I will never get that guy…"

"Well what do you expect he's the king of the soul society…." Said Shadow

The minute I exited the arena everything started to change… when I landed on the turret on top of the school I heard a huge blast… When I returned I found everyone in the barrier on the ground and the place was smoldering….

"What happened???" I asked….

"YOUR DAMN BARREIR THAT'S WHAT!!!!" said Shadow before she passed out…

All of a sudden Zeus appears in spirit form looking very very annoyed.

"I knew that wouldn't end well… what did you do to it this time…."

"I used seki-seki rock….." At those words Zeus picks up his master lightning bolt and sends it down onto me… I barely looked up before I saw it hurtling 100 mph right at me…

"Crap…." I said as I used my flash step to escape the bolt…

"Oh man…. Shadow's not gonna be pleased…" Said Zeus because the bolt had instead hit Shadow right in the back starting to burn her clothes… "uh…. RUN!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he disappeared…

"Man… what happened…" asked Shadow as she got up… In the stands we heard the whistles of many boys looking into the arena especially an over excited Miroku…

***Please do not read any further if you are under the age of 18***

"WILL YOU STRIP DANCE FOR US????? PLEASE I'LL PAY YOU IN BED!!!!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Yelled Sango and Sesshomaru from the other side of the stadium…

"IDC!!!! I'LL STILL GET IN BED WITH YOU… YOU WON'T BE DISSAPOINTED!!!!! I'LL PAY YOU WITH MY SPERM!!!!"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yelled Sango and Sesshomaru as they mounted Killala.

"I LOVE YOU SHADOW!!!! WILL YOU MATE WITH ME!!!!!!!! I WANT TO HAVE 100 KIDS WITH YOU ALL NAMED BOB!!!!"

"What if their girls???" Shadow asked bluntly

"WELL THEN WE'LL NAME THEM BOBY!!!!!" At that point Sango and Sesshomaru were jumping off of Killala and plummeting towards Miroku. The next thing we know he's flying away on his wind tunnel yelling "CALL ME!!!!!!"

"He has some real issues…since when could he do that…" she asked as I started to shy away.. "Blade…"

"YES????"

"What did you do???"

"Well… you see… after he got his wind tunnel removed he asked me to make one that would never grow, and could control it with his mind… just like the reverse…"

"Oh I see… Well I'm gonna go get my robe now…"

"Wait there's more…."

"What???" she asked as a cross of stone erupted from the ground and she was tied to it with chains that would not come off until I said so and I had made sure to tie every finger separately including every toe she had not taking any chances by the chance she can snap her toes….

**Ron POV:**

_And I thought shadow was hot before I mean look at her… Her body was the vision of perfect… her breast were bigger than Hermione's any day… they were a perfect color… and lower her vagina was looking amazing… I think because of the way she was being held it made her look even hotter… I wish I'd chosen her instead of Hermione_. SMACK… "What was that for???" I asked quizzically…

"Blade??? Can I kill someone???" asked Hermione.

"Sure Sure go ahead…" he said to her. Instinctively I grabbed my broom and started to fly away. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Hermione riding a dragon… "When did you get that???"

"I'VE HAD HIM SINCE WE WERE MARRIED!!!!!"

"How???"

"YOUR BROTHER GAVE HIM TO ME LAST CHRISTMAS…"

"When did I take you to Romanai???"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!!! CHECK YOUR CREDIT CARD!!!! WE GOT FIRST CLASS TICKETS!!!! WE MADE LOVE ON THE WAY THERE!!!! GET A BRAIN YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

"Oh ya… now I remember…. You did horribly then so I tried getting rid of the memory…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!!!" I yelled back but in a flash I wish I hadn't said that. The fact was that now I was dodging fireballs, killing curses, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse she whistled and all of a sudden 50 dragons were following us… "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!?!?!?!?!

"THE NEXT CHRISTMAS WE WENT HE GAVE ME 25 EGGS TO TAKE CARE OF AS PETS… AND MY DRAGON GAVE BIRTH TO 25 EGGS!!!!"

"Oh ya… you did worse on that trip to… I had a better time sticking it into the waitress… at least she was nice… then we had a real party as everyone of the waitresses took turn riding me… Then when I got to the hotel I found some willing amateurs and boy were they good… better then you anyways…"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!" she yelled and now I had 51 dragons firing fireballs, a rouge girl firing killing curse at me, and flying pizzas with killer teeth…

"NOW THAT'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T SEE EVERY DAY… I MEAN DRAGONS… KILLER PIZZAS… AND A ROUGE BOY…."

"…… ACCIO EVERYBODY RON'S FUCKED…" she yelled as tone of girls started appearing on the dragons… "GIRLS SHE CHEATED ON YOU ALL…" she said bluntly and now I had dragons….girls…and killer pizzas chasing after me…

Without looking backwards I sent a curse that would blow up everyone but Hermione, but I must have missed because I now had Hades chasing after me yelling about how I blew his underworld up. Again I fired the same curse and this time Zeus was following me yellin how he just had the throne room re-modeled in his image. Once we were over the ocean I tried again but missed horribly.

"Hey Poseidon??? How come your not mad???" yelled Hades.

"Because you can't blow up the ocean." He replied bluntly.

"Well he blew up your palace!!!!!!"

"HEY I JUST HAD THE PLACE RE-DECORATED AND I JUST BOUGHT SOME NEW PORN MAGAZINES!!!!!!" everybody just stops and turns around and stares at Poseidon.. Everyone except Ron who just keeps on flying at top speed. "DON'T LOOK AT ME GET HIM!!!!!" he yelled as the chase re-started…

"I hope Shadow is having as much 'fun' as I am…" he said sullenly as he flew away at mach 5 with everyone chasing after him.

**Blade POV:**

"Awkward… anyway… show us OLIVIA ROSE IN ATEHNS GREECE!!!"

The mist shimmered and the scene changed to show us Olivia in front of the Parthenon

"Hey guys what's up???" she asked quizzically.

"We were wondering if you could tell us some stuff about Shadow's personal life…"

"Sure… where to begin… well to start off with she loved to have love before she became pregnant with Sesshy… she was a real female slut… she use to go to strip clubs and start to become drunk and party like she never had before… and when a guy asked if he could she always let him… it's a wonder she never became pregnant before… no matter where she was she would always let the guys do her and boy would she enjoy it… then she met Sesshy and he was so good they start to do it more and more… so the real reason she loves Sesshy is because of her sex drive… in a few years or so she'll be good… but for now… who boy…"

"Wow… anything else?" I asked

"SPEAK ANOTHER WORD AND YOU'LL DIE!!!!" Yelled Shadow…

"Eek gotta run… bye!!!" said Olivia as she waved her hand and the connection disappeared."

"Well… thanks for everything folks… class will resume tomorrow and remember… if you can 'capture' me, then you will be awarded 100 points for your house… now Shadow… when we leave you will be free to go do whatever you want…"

"Can you bring Zeus here for just a minute???"

"Sure…" I said as I snapped my fingers as Shadow and I teleported to Olympus…

"ZEUS!!!!" she yelled as he appeared before her… "If you value your life then I suggest you jump…. NOW!!!" she yelled as Zeus jumped over the side of mount Olympus…

"Man… now I see why everyone calls you hotter then me… I mean look at your boobs…. Their HUGE!!!!" exclaimed Aphrodite as Shadow got into her robes and left to go scrape whatever was left of her dignity…

"Someone's pissy…"

"Tell me about it… and I have to deal with her tomorrow…. Anyway… good luck on your date with…"

"With whom???" asked Ares from behind me…

"Nobody dear…" said Aphrodite as she started to shy away…

"Grrrrr… punk you better run before this gets ugly…"

"Will do!!!" I exclaimed in a flash as I flew back to Hogwarts… then next thing I knew I was hanging upside down on my broom and a lot of figures were zipping away in the distance… "Ron… he's toast…" I said as I flew back to Hogwarts…

**Thanks for reading people again the phrases I used for the Zanpaktou names not from bleach were made thanks to Google translator.**


	4. Fist Smashing

Disclaimer I do not own anything except blade and shadow… In the last chapter when I said Serius I meant Albus Name of owner- Zanpaktou name (translation)

Albus Chikyu no kobushi (Earth fist)

Rose Mizu (Water)

James Tatsumaki (Tornado)

Lily Borukeno (Volcano)

Recap:

"Will do!!!" I exclaimed in a flash as I flew back to Hogwarts… then next thing I knew I was hanging upside down on my broom and a lot of figures were zipping away in the distance… "Ron… he's toast…" I said as I flew back to Hogwarts…

**Story: the next day:**

"Well I hope everyone enjoyed the presentation… right now while you all eat let us see how our friends are fairing…" I said with all eyes on me. I snapped my fingers and a projection screen dropped from above… "Now show us Miroku!!!!" I yelled and the screen started to change. First it was blinding white but then it dimmed enough for us to see Miroku fighting Sesshomaru in his dog demon form… Miroku looked badly beat up and as Sesshomaru pounced to pin Miroku to the ground he released his Wind Tunnel in reverse and sent Sesshomaru flying over the mountains…

"Man… finally… I thought I was gonna die…" said Miroku…

"Life's about to get a lot worse…"

"Huh?" asked Miroku while turning around, but that's when Sango dropped from the sky and stabbed her poison coated blade right where it hurts…

"That'll teach you not to do that ever again…." She said as she pulled her blade out, loaded Miroku onto Killala, and rode back to Hogwarts…

"Okay… Show us Ron!!!!" I yelled and the next thing we knew it was pitch-black and when the screen brightened enough for us to see we saw Ron and Hermione facing off… everyone else was lying on the floor and they were in an abandoned building…

"Hermione… lets…"

"With pleasure…" she said as she charged him… the next thing we knew Hermione was on the ground while Ron was…

"STOP!!!!" I yelled as the screen went blank…

"Hey!!! That was the good part!!!!!"

"MALFOY SHUT UP!!!! THAT IS INNAPROPRIATE!!!! ESPECIALLY FOR KIDS OF YOUR MATURITY LEVEL… Now lets finish our feast and then we shall head off to class… Lily, James, Rose, and Albus, your schedules have been changed… in your first class in the morning and my class have been swapped so you all will be in my first class of the day… or last… speak to me if you wish to have it changed…. Let the feast continue!!!!!" I yelled. After that things were a blur… I saw a kid move faster than a normal kid could, and as I reached for my sword he lunged and the battle started… but ended just as quickly. I quickly pulled out my blade, stopped his with mine, and sent the kid flying back to the doors of the great hall… "Nice try Scorpius but next time try a sneakier approach, I saw you coming without even looking in your direction… remember… the land may be your friend… but it could also be your enemy…"

"Fine… what classes will I get double homework in???" he asked solemnly.

"None."

"What???? But you said…"

"I know what I said… but I can bend the rules… for being the first and foremost bravest kid to try that… I will not punish you for guts… also because you barely left me time to react which is good… had you been a bit stealthier then you might have succeeded… for this I will award Syltherin 50 points… but from now on the rule will be in affect… so be vigilant… the teachers will attack more and more now students… be prepared… before you know it you will all be doing excellent… let the feast re- commence!!!!" I yelled… again…

"Man… you're too nice on him…"

"Draco… he's your son… plus he is the fastest kid I've ever seen run like that…. Give him a break today… today." I said.

"Huh??? Do you guys hear something???" I asked.

"Like what…?"

"Like a sword com…in…g….out…. shit…" I said as I turned around with my sword withdrawn and I lunged into the darkness…

"Fool… you left your back turned…"

"Huh…???" I asked while turning around, but when I turned my arms were grabbed and held apart from each other, a sword was around my neck, and another sword was inches from my face… "Hehe…"

"Lily… James… Albus… Rose… you guys did it…" I exclaimed to the whole room. "As a reward you will be allowed to do whatever you wish in my class, workload on you will be reduced… but now I will take you out of certain classes to practice with me… now for the points…"

"HEY THEY CHEATED!!!!"

"How so???"

"You said the student… not multiple!!!"

"Ah… but I never clarified… I said if any student captures me, they will get 100 points for their team… I never said one student… the point of the exercise was to get you to learn the value of teamwork… now the Gryfindor house wins 200 points, 100 for capturing me, and 100 for being the first to figure out the lesson behind it… Off to your classes."

**In class:**

"Blade…"

"Yes Lily…"

"Can you train us???" she asked pointing to Albus and co.

"Sure… and in front of others its headmaster or Mr. Blade okay…"

"Alright…" She said while we went to Albus.

"So… what do you need help with…?"

"We want to learn how to use ours swords better…" said Albus

"Alright… partner up with your opposite gender… today no swords…"

"But… we asked…" he said

"I know… but if you lose your sword in a fight how will you fight???"

"Hand to hand?" asked Lily

"Right… now do any of you know how to fight hand to hand?"

"No…" they replied.

"Exactly… good now first I want the guys to throw a punch to hit the girls as hard as you can… girls I want you to try and block then counter with a punch of your own."

"All right… this is easy." The boys said as they threw their first punch, the girls blocked, grabbed the boy's arms and hit them where it hurts…

"Told you to throw hard… again!!!" I barked… this time the girls blocked, but could not parry… "Good you guys will keep going until you can hit the girls… girls your goal is not to let that happen… you all know how to do some random moves right???"

"Yes…" They replied.

"Good now girls I want you to keep the guys from getting their swords which will be placed a ways behind you… guys you need to grab your swords from behind them using your body parts… no magic… just hand to hand… girls you use your hands for now… and GO!!!" I barked. It was a train wreck… the guys tried rushing the girls to make them lose their balance but the girls ducked and threw their legs up and kicked the guys in the face. "Wow… guys you have to incapacitate them using your hands… when fighting someone smaller or someone you know you can beat, then you can charge… if it was someone smaller you probably wouldn't have lost your blades… again!!!" I yelled

This time it was better, the guys rushed getting the girls into a false sense of knowledge… then right when they would've rushed some more, they traded places and hit opposite girl… "NO!!!" I yelled as the girls fell back. "The point was to get one on one practice… not switch… first James and Lily, then Albus and Rose… GO!!!" I yelled. James rushed Lily and when he was in range he jumped and threw a roundhouse right at her head which just barely missed, but he wasn't finished, after the roundhouse he brought he body up and did a bicycle on top of her head which knocked her clean to the ground…

"Nice… Lily, this time I want you to see his actions in the way he moves, you have to see it not when its coming at you, but when he's coming to you… again…"

This time he slid grounder style and tried kicking up at her head, she easily side-stepped it, and when he tried to do get up while kicking her she jumped up, kicked James in the head, and then proceeded to flip him around and pin his hands behind his back…

"Good… Albus… your turn… GO!!!" Albus, after seeing James's train wreck decides to take it high, he jumped up and did a flying kick which Rose avoided by doing a backwards handstand, and then Albus charged again doing James's grounder style, and when he was close enough he jumped off the ground and then jumped off of Lily and sent her flying, he then proceeded to running as fast as he could, and knocking Lily back to the ground while retrieving his sword… "Excellent!!! Now that's how you do hand to hand combat… now we'll do 2 on 1… lets go… we won't continue onto the next exercise unless the guy can defeat both the girls…. GO!!!" I yelled as Albus started… for the rest of the class Albus and James tried their best but they couldn't beat the girls no matter what… "That's okay… the great wall wasn't built in a day… you'll get it next class… DISMISSED!!!!" and that was about the most eventful event until dinner because I basically taught people how to release their swords… though no one could get it… and then after half the class was over everyone sparred with wood swords…

**Dinner:**

"Hello people… I hope today was eventful… already I've had multiple people try to capture me, none passed, but none got double homework because today was the first day someone attacked… now our teachers that were absent from the table today have come back, although Miroku, Sango, Ron, and Hermione are all in the Infirmary for reasons you need not know… now please enjoy the feast… tomorrow I will explain a bit more about the field trip…. LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!!!" I yelled as the tables were loaded… this was the best day I've had in a while, but it wouldn't be the last…


	5. Field Trip!

Disclaimer: I do not know anything except Shadow and Blade Name of owner- Zanpaktou name (translation)

Albus Chikyu no kobushi (Earth fist)

Rose Mizu (Water)

James Tatsumaki (Tornado)

Lily Borukeno (Volcano)

**Recap:**

"Hello people… I hope today was eventful… already I've had multiple people try to capture me, none passed, but none got double homework because today was the first day someone attacked… now our teachers that were absent from the table today have come back, although Miroku, Sango, Ron, and Hermione are all in the Infirmary for reasons you need not know… now please enjoy the feast… tomorrow I will explain a bit more about the field trip…. LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!!!" I yelled as the tables were loaded… this was the best day I've had in a while, but it wouldn't be the last…

**Story: A few days later:**

"People… thank you… and please enjoy today… in class we will be learning hand to hand combat so be prepared for that in today's class… Please bring your fighting suits… so this time we can actually get some stuff done… remember… in a month from now and we will go on our trip… and now please welcome back Miroku, Sango, Ron and Hermione!!!" I yelled as they came on stage.

"YES!!!!" yelled Shadow as she jumped up and stabbed Miroku in his nuts and then shoved Jakken up his ass "That's for the comment about me… and now…" she said as she picked him up and sent him flying across the room to land on a spike.

"NURSE!!!"

"Yes?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Then she looked at Miroku… "Same???"

"Yes please." I replied with a vibrant smile. Once Madam Pomfrey was out the door everyone left for their class.

**At class:**

"Now kids… we will do what we did yesterday… both girls will attack the guys until one can beat the girls… then that person will fight me… I will go easy of course… after a break of course… and GO!!!" I yelled… today was an improvement… when Albus attacked he used the girls attacks against them dodging one, attacking the other and in about 5 minutes the girls were sprawled on the floor and Albus didn't even break a sweat. "Ready???"

"Bring it…"

"Girls when you're better James will take you on next…"

"Eeek…" Said James as he slid under a nearby desk.

"COME!!!" I yelled as Albus charged… man he was close to being as fast as me in hand-to-hand combat… HE punched I dodged and threw one of my own… he grabbed my hand and using that as a lever pushed him self up and kicked me with both his feet which sent me stumbling back. "Nice…" I said as I bent down, jumped, and threw a roundhouse right at him, which he avoided, but as he did he fell backwards and I jumped onto him. "Good… except that you never fall, and if you do then you have to get back up quickly… Again…" and like that the rest of the class commenced like that with James getting beat up and Albus getting beat up. The rest of the day commenced like the class with James and Albus yesterday. For the next month everything went like that with Albus, James, Lily, and Rose performing extremely well.

**Day of the Trip:**

"Now good news… everyone will be going on our trip… you will need your robes, swords, and nothing else really… our good friends and I will be leading us to our destination… you have half and hour to pack and meet us back here… anyone not here in half-an-hour will be stuck with my clones, and you will be stuck in school doing work and curfews will be strict as there will be a clone of me following you at every turn. DISMISSED!!!!" I yelled as every student started to rush outside. "Is everything ready Toshiro??? I really wouldn't want to spoil

the surprise."

"It'll be fine." **Half an Hour Later**

"Welcome back… now please hold on to someone close to you and don't let go." I said as a huge hole opened and dragged us all down into a black passageway.

"Welcome to the SOUL SOCIETY!!!" I yelled as everyone piled outside and we were in the middle of a huge town and in front of us was a wall of grayish yellowish stone. To our back was this little town with small people starting to pour out…

"BLADE I'LL KLL YOU I SWORE NEVER TO COME BACK!!!!" Yelled an angry Shadow as she jumped and pulled her sword out… The next thing I knew I was on the floor and she had her sword over me…

"NOW DIE!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" yelled a voice as Shadow was thrown off me and pinned to the ground by 50 ninjas who then stabbed something into her stomach that caused her to pass out on the floor.

"….!!!!!" Was everyone's reaction to this… everyone except me because I experienced this already.

"Do that to me and die Yamamoto….. or as you were formerly known as… Lieutenant Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

**Sorry it was so short people because It was a good part to stop because of what comes later… bye!!!! **

**P.S. I always sign stuff with triple something like … or !!! or ??? or !?!?!?!?**


	6. SURPRISE! again

Disclaimer: I do not know anything except Shadow and Blade Name of owner- Zanpaktou name (translation)

Albus Chikyu no kobushi (Earth fist)

Rose Mizu (Water)

James Tatsumaki (Tornado)

Lily Borukeno (Volcano)

**Recap:**

"Do that to me and die Yamamoto… or as you were formerly known as… Lieutenant Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

**Story:**

"WHAT?" Asked every captain present except Yamamoto."

"I see you never told them…."

"Well…. We were…. Busy at the time."

"Well…. Its true he's my lieutenant."

"Not for long… I've gotten stronger then you." He said as he drew his blade.

"Fine…. LETS DANCE!" I yelled as I pulled my blade back, shoved all of the students back, knocked the ninjas off of Shadow, and Stabbed Yamamoto through the chest "Done?"

"Not even close…" he said as he disappeared and re-appeared behind me sticking his blade through my chest as everyone gasped.

"Failure…." I said as the real me stabbed grabbed Yammamoto and pinned him to the ground as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow…. He is Yama-gi's captain." Said Shinsuii.

"YA NO FREAKING DUH!" yelled a girl as Shinsuii was kicked to the ground.

"Yoruichi… what are you doing here?" Asked everyone but me.

"To help us train." I said.

"Train?" asked all the kids.

"No duh. Hey Yamamoto... has "it" arrived yet?"

"Yes but there's a problem..."

"What?"

"Someone's here to see you."

At first I was puzzled... _Who's here..._ and then it hit me. "SHADOW YOU DID NOT..."

"Did not what?" asked a female voice from behind. I turned around tried to move back, tripped, scrambled up and tried to redeem some dignity that I had left.

**SHADOW POV:**

_Okay... that was hilarious! I MEAN BLADE FALLING! OMFG!_

"ANDROMEDA WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Screamed blade at the top of his lungs.

"Oh come on... you know you love me..." said the girl

"NO I DO NOT!" yelled Blade.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Andy (what her friends call her...). At this Blades eyes widened to the size of Watermelons. The next thing we knew, Blade was inside the nearest house, and was slamming the door on us. "Where'd he go?"

"To his house..."

"Oh I see..."

"I told you he loved you..." I said smugly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Yelled Blade from the third floor while hurtling a javelin which just barely missed my head.

"I think you should go talk to him..." said Andy.

"ME? WHY ME!" I yelled

"You both should go!" Yelled Yamamoto as he shoved us inside the house and locked the door.

"Um... this'll be hard."

"Why?"

"Look ahead." she said and then I noticed the whole place was booby trapped.

"Lets go sis..."

**BLADE POV:**

"Oh man... if only I knew if she loved me. No doubt she doesn't... wow they set off the booby traps... idiots." I said but the next second the door opened to reveal Both of the girls. "Unscathed?"

"I found the hidden staircase... I threw a coin forward to keep you from thinking otherwise..." Said Andy.

"Blade..." Said Shadow. I got up and pulled out my staff.

"Get out." I said prodding them towards the door.

"Blade but..." they both pleaded at the same time.

"YOU HUMILIATED ME MORE TODAY THEN ANYONE HAS DONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOW GET OUT!" With each word I shoved them closer and closer to the door.

"Blade, Andy has something to say..."

"Oh yeah? What?" I said while shoving them into the doorway.

"I'm sorry." said Andy.

"Ya right..." I said while shoving them out the door.

"Get out of my house..." 

"But..."

"I need some alone time." And with this I slammed the door and the were sent down a slide to land lightly in front of the house.

**ANDY POV:  
**"What was that about?" I asked Shadow.

"Don't worry..."

"Why?"

"He does that when he needs to think about something." she said. When I looked up though I could see Blade staring right at me his eyes gazing right into my very heart. The next thing we know he comes out, and we all head off towards the stadium.

**BLADE POV:**

"WELL NOW WE WILL BEGIN THE TRAINING REGIMENT! THOSE WHO PASS SHALL BECOME SOUL REAPERS AND WILL JOIN MY SQUAD... SQUAD ZERO!" I yelled

"WAIT!" yelled shinsui. "YOUR SQUAD?"

"Yup the squad I myself made... only the cream of the crop get selected." I said eying Albus, Rose, James, and Lily.

Once I said those words the training session started. Every so often when  
I glanced over in Andy's direction, I would be amazed at how well she was doing and momentarily lost concentration and multiple times I fell over while showing the kids moves to do... other times I hit myself in the head... mainly the head one... once the day was over she came over to me.

"Blade?"

"Yes?" I asked trying to keep from looking at her. I took out a water bottle and started to drink.

"Do you honestly love me?"

"MPH!" I said starting top spit water out and making a chocking sound. "What... why..." I said luckily it was dark else she would've seen my face going cherry red. "No..." I said quickly packing my bag up.

"Oh... oh well..."

"why?"

"Well you see..." the next words she said left me speechless as she ran away crying. After a minute I gathered myself together and lead the students to the squad zero building... which happened to be right next to the stadium. "STUDENTS FOLLOW YOUR SIGNS! THEY ARE BASED ON THE SQUAD NUMBER I GAVE YOU EARLIER! TEACHERS AND INSTRUCTORS WHO DO NOT HAVE A SQUAD!" I yelled glaring at Toshiro and Shinsuii. "FOLLOW ME... AND THOUGH SHINSUII LOOKS LIKETROUBLE... THE REAL PERSON YOU SHOULD LOOK OUT FOR AT NIGHT IS MY LIEUTENANT! GO WHERE YOU NEED TO... GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled as I led the teachers up a flight of steps to the most luxurious rooms ever. "You will sleep here... pick a room... now Shadow, Sesh, Andy... your room is the same as mine... it is at the end of the hall..." at this I gestured into my room... there 3 beds had been placed... all king sized. "The bed on the right is mine... chose a bed... for each bed there is a bathroom right behind it..." after we all got ready for bed Andy got in the middle bed, Sesh and Shadow in the left, and me in the right, I turned off the lights. The next day I woke up at 6:00 a.m. and made breakfast for all the teachers and they woke up. Once everyone had their breakfast and were ready for the day we went out to the stadium and when everyone was filed in ready for the day, I announced the days activities... before anyone could leave though Andy walked up to me...

"Blade..."

"Yes?"

"Well... what's your response?" at this my face turned red and I quickly started to descend the stairs before anyone could see me. Unfortunately she got her hands on a microphone and screamed at the top of her lungs... "BLADE I LOVE YOU!" At this my whole body turned red and I stood there frozen...unfortunately it wasn't over... "DO YOU LOVE ME?" She asked as I as dragged next to her by Shadow and Sesh... unfortunately they had help or else I woulda been out of there.. "Well Blade?" she looked me in the eyes and I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried... my face turning redder by the second...

"I..."

"BLADE COME ON DUDE YOU CAN'T LIE... WE USED THE TRUTH SERUM IN YOUR BREAKFAST WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!" Yelled Shadow. My eyes widened... my face turned redder then thought possible... and just barely audible i spoke...

"WHAT?" asked all the teachers...

"I love you." at this I covered my mouth because Shadow had managed to get the microphone under my mouth when I spoke so now the whole school knew... "uh... I..." the next minute he was flying off towards the Sokyoku hill... but unfortunately Toshiro and Shinsuii had my and were dragging me back on stage.

"COME ON GIVE HER A KISS!" everyone yelled as I stood there and tried to struggle out of their hard grips. "WE ALSO PUT SOMETHING IN THERE THAT WILL MAKE YOU DO WHAT YOU KNOW YOU WANNA DO..." they yelled as Toshiro and Shinsuii released me... the next second, them, and all the teachers, were on the ground with sword in their guts... all but Andy...

"Andy... I..." I couldn't say anymore because at that point she had launched at me and now we were kissing in front of the student body. When we released though I ran off at top speed towards my favorite spot in the world.

"Blade?" she asked

"Don't worry..." said shadow, and the next thing she knew I was on the ground with a sword over my throat.

"I know where you always hide... in the void between anything... i knew you wouldn't leave." I looked away from her piercing gaze. "Now what did you wanna do?" She asked and my eyes widened... "You knew she was coming didn't you..."

"Yes..."

"So... your surprise?" She got up off me and I stood up.

"I... i don't..."

"You do..."

"But now?"

"What better time? your self-esteem can't get any lower" she ducked in time for my fatal swing. I turned back towards andy and reached into my pocket and brought out a box. I knelt on one knee and Andy stared at me dumbstruck. I opened the box, showed it to her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"But you hardly know me..."

"We've known each other since we were little..." At this she must have had a flashback because wehn she looked at me all she could do was nod her head because tears filled up in her eyes. I stood up and launched into a hug and before I knew it I was kissing her... when we broke away the whole class was looking at us... I cleared my throat but right as I was about to speak, 4 bodies landed in front of us... "Impossible..."

"Oh its possible alright." Said the figure with purple eyeliner and monsters, hollows, and demons appeared. When I looked around I noticed that out of everyone only Andy, Albus, Lily, James, Rose, and me were still standing... "Lets dance." and then they attacked.

**HEY PEOPLE! Sorry about the Zanpakto names at the top... Its so I an remember them later on... my access to a comp has been restricted so it may be a while before the next chappy comes out... BYE**


	7. Attack from above

**Disclaimer: I do not know anything except Shadow and Blade**

Albus Chikyu no kobushi (Earth fist)

Rose Mizu (Water)

James Tatsumaki (Tornado)

Lily Borukeno (Volcano)

**Recap:**

"Oh its possible alright." Said the figure with purple eyeliner and monsters, hollows, and demons appeared. When I looked around I noticed that out of everyone only Andy, Albus, Lily, James, Rose, and me were still standing... "Lets dance." and then they attacked.

**Story: Blade POV:**

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled as I jumped high in the air and did a huge 360 roundhouse sending the guy with the purple eyeliner skidding 20 yards away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NARAKU?"

"Forgot us did you?" asked the other three people in the background.

"Kronos… Voldy… Jadia… what are you doing here…. Especially you Jadia."

"You know why…. I have a crush on you so I will destroy those who love you… Yoruichi and Andy…" replied Jadia.

"WHAT?" everyone but me exclaimed (seeing as I already knew) and turned and looked at Yoruichi.

"Okay…. Hey idiots…."

"Huh?" asked Kronos, Naraku, and Voldy.

"First off your new nicknames are the three idiots…. And second of all…. although I know you have a crush on Andy…. She's mine….. I just proposed and she agreed."

"WE DO NOT LOVE HER…. And as for the proposal…. That can be fixed…." They said as they all lunged at me. Lets just say no commentary is needed…. All that needs to be said is that they hit a wall of bamboo….

"Again… I kicked your asses before…. Without help…."

"Yes but…" said Kronos as he appeared behind Andy and held a dagger at her throat, "we have the advantage."

"Dude I'd let go of her if I were you…"

"Why?" asked Kronos… then Andy started to glow bright blue and all Kronos had time to do was gasp in horror before 1 trillion volts of electricity flowed through his body and crumpled him to the ground.

"Overkill?" I asked.

"Nope…." She said as she fainted.

"Forgot how much energy that would cost her." I said as I picked her up in my arms. When I stood up I smacked Voldy in the face, handed Andy to the kids that were awake, and once the kids were gone I turned to face the 4 idiots (Jadia included). "So…. You ruined today…."

"Now kidnapping you is much easier." Said Kronos as stabbed my heart. I looked down in surprise ad all I heard was my name screamed in the back before I crumpled like the titans curse would upon a fly.

**Andy POV:**

"BLADE!" I yelled as he crumpled to the floor. I ran over to him and then stared into the eyes of my most hated enemies. "YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed as I picked up Blade's rings. "He won't mind this…. I hope…." I mumbled as the rings turned into a staff and shield. I took the shield, turned it back into a ring, and put it inside my pocket. "Now…. Lets see what we can do about this…." I thought as the blade changed into 2 swords, "Wow he was right…. It CAN turn into anything….. Now…. Let the real fight begin…." I said as I lunged the 4 idiots. Idiots 1 (Naraku) and 2 (Voldy) crumpled almost instantly. Idiots 3 (Kronos) and 4 (Jadia) were a bit harder to subdue. After about a minute of fighting they knocked both the sword out of my hands and slammed me next to Blade. Right as they were about to kill me a black haze surrounded me and when I looked up I saw a monster to be feared even more then your worst nightmare….. This monster was around 10 feet high and had a pitch black haze around him. He had huge bat like wings and monster claws. His eyes were blood-shot red and it felt as if it was Hades, but I new better. I had a sneaking suspicion it was Blade but when I looked over he was still lying there like a statue.

"Leave Andy alone NOW!" said the monster and its voice was even more terrifying then its look… or so I thought because although I didn't feel anything, the idiots were shaking on the spot… all except Kronos.

"I DON'T FEAR YOU!" HE yelled but before he could move, Kronos was engulfed by the dark haze, and when the haze retreated he was on the ground crying like a little baby.

"I SAID LEAVE!" The monster bellowed and as he raised his giant claw the idiots booked it out of there with Kronos in their arms shaking with fear. Finally my voice decided to work and I asked the monster.

"Who are you….?" At these words the monster turned around and smiled at me. I was scared out of my wits why but all the monster did was destroy Blade's body. Suddenly as if broken from a spell I picked up my swords which turned into a giant battle-axe and swung it at the monster who simply grabbed the axe and it morphed into Blade's staff. The monster put me down and started to shrink into a human form. When it was done morphing I was shocked because standing in front of me was Blade. "Wha…." I asked Unfortunately the next moment Blade crumpled onto the ground.

**Blade POV:**

I saw a light and I opened my eyes, and there I was in the medical wing of the Soul society with the teachers on one side and Andy, Shadow, and Sesh on the other side. "Hey Andy…." SMACK! "Ouch… what was that for…" I asked while rubbing my red hot cheek which Andy just smacked.

"You almost died…."

"I did it for you…" SMACK

"Oh please…. And what was that… that…. THING!"

"It was my…. Other form… one of them.." SMACK "WILL YOU STOP SMACKING ME?" SMACK

"Not till I get answers. Why did you save me?" I just stared at her. "OH… okay….."

"Okay…. Time to get up. I feel fine now…" I said as I started to rise… apparently I wasn't as strong as I thought because the next moment, Andy, Shadow, and Kagome were holding me down with little effort. "LET ME GO…. I HAVE STUFF TO DO YOU KNOW!"

"Not until you're truly better."

"Fine… Hand me my staff and I'll fight the strongest here…. My lieutenant." Thankfully Yamamoto shoved the girls off, picked me up, and handed me my staff.

"Okay… lets fight."

"Can I say something?"

"What?"

"BYE!" I said as I teleported away only to be dragged back by a black chain. "NO FAIR THOSE ARE MY CHAINS!"

"You will not leave till you beat me."

"Fine." I said as I knocked his sword out of his hands. "Better?" I asked as I lifted my blade up to his chin. The next thing I know someone shoved something sharp into my back. "Ow…." I said… then I started to walk off but before I moved 2 feet I started to feel week and I fell into Andy's waiting arms. "What the….?"

"A drug I made…" She said as she held up a once full vial now empty.

"I…." Was all I could get out because at that moment my strength wavered and I fell unconscious. I got up around 6 a.m. the next morning and since nobody was around I stepped outside… since I needed some alone time I did the one thing I do best…. Hid in the void between worlds. Here's how it works…. You see I have certain powers… one is the void… this void allows me to be somewhere and invisible to all radar… so I can hear, see, smell, or taste anything I want…. Touch doesn't really work else I would be discovered. Now what I do is basically close my eyes, imagine the void, and viola, I was in the void. Here regeneration speeds up 10 fold. I can train all I want because the creator of the void (me) can do what he/she wants…. If the right is also allowed to other they can do the same thing…. But the creator has full rights… if the creator dies…. Well then the child the creator deemed fit to rule it will get to power… anyway I'm getting side tracked… basically I'm trying to explain why when everyone walked by I was cutting exact clones of - the 13 captains, Yoruichi, Urahara – in half for training. I followed them to the bed to see what they would do.

"HE's GONE!" all but Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Nope." She said. _SHIT!_ I swore to myself _why did I have to tell her about this?_ "He's where he goes when he needs to think….. hey Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel anything odd?"

"Ya… it feels like someone's in my mind."

"Good…. Block the feeling from your mind."

"Okay." And when Andy concentrated I was blocked out. You see I like seeing things through others because then manipulation of other becomes easier. So being blocked out I turned to how it would be if I were seeing it from the ceiling.

"Got it?" she asked.

"YES!" exclaimed everyone as they scurried off…. To where I have no clue…. But I decided to get some stuff done. In the meantime…. Around noonish I decided to re-appear on top of Sokyoku hill (my favorite place to think) when I was grabbed, blindfolded, and dragged to god knows where. When I opened could see again I was inside a room, tied to a chair, and Andy was in the room as well… oh I was gagged to.

"MMMMMPH!" I tried saying WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING TO ME?

"Blade."

"mm?" SMACK

"HOW COULD YOU RUN OFF!" I looked down and Andy took the duct tape off as gently as possible.

"SORRY I WAS DOING SOMETHING!" I yelled as I broke free of the bonds that constrainted me. "The duct tape sealed my power off….. Thanks." I said as I started to walk off but I was pinned to the floor by an angry Andy. "Hold on…." I said as I destroyed the cameras that were video-tapping what we did. "You were saying."

"You jerk." She said with tears in her eyes before she kissed me… unlike last time I actually embraced her and kissed her harder. When we released the door opened and in came everyone else.

"I see your ready… lets go Andy."

"Wait what?" I asked as I was dragged towards the main arena. When we got there it was totally decked out and I was in a black tux and Andy was in….. WOW… she was in a silver dress….. look imagine the hottest girl you've seen…. She's ten times hotter then that! "Andy…. Whats…." I said as I saw that all of our friends had been invited and there was a huge aisle between the seats. "ANDY NO NOT NOW!" I screamed and I tried to run but she just whispered in my ear 'it'll take but a second'. And then we reached the podium. After an hour of torture the ceremony was over and I turned to Andy and pulled a rope that splashed her with ice-cold water that got her totally soaked.

"You forgot…"

"huh?"

"I'm the daughter of the sea god."

"Oh I know." I said as I kissed her. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with water holding me down and hellhounds baring their teeth at me. "You forgot…." I said as I whistled and the hounds turned on Andy. "I'm a son of Hades." And then she did something unexpected… she pinned me down and started to kiss me as hard as possible. My brain literally shut down for the moment and when we got up all eyes were on us. She pulled a rope and all of a sudden a black tent came down and there was a sign and at once everyone said HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLADE! "Wow…. I forgot….. awkward… hey wait a minute…." I pulled a rope and the tent turned half pink and once again everyone yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDY! The rest of the night went in a blur as Andy and I talked about ourselves, and once everyone went off to bed I stole into the night. "Perfect man…."

"Good now time to die." Said a voice as I turned around to see Andy.

"What?" I asked as she lunged, I parried and we went into an all out fight… but at one moment I hit her arm and when she held her arm I gave in, went to her, and got stabbed by her.

"Good bye." She said as she walked off. I pulled her blade out of my stomach and headed inside the tent to see her there. She screamed when she saw me, and when I looked down I understood why, there was a gaping hole in my stomach, but all I could manage to say was.

"Why did you kill me Andy?" I then threw my staff at her and passed out.

**R&R people…. Sorry this story became so romantic….. awkward…. Soon it'll get better…..anyway….. BYE!**


	8. New World

**Recap:**

"Why did you kill me Andy?" I then threw my staff at her and passed out.

**Story: Andy POV:**

SMACK. "What?" I asked as Blades staff appeared above my head. "What's this doing here?"

"HELP!" Yelled a boy as he came running into the party. Within a second the soul reapers had him on the ground and were about to kill him.

"WAIT!" I yelled "Peter how'd you get here?"

"No time…. BLADE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"What?"

"Ya… I was walking towards the party when I saw Blade walk towards the party; he stumbled and was ported away from here…. When I tried to help him before he left a man with a gold and steel scythe tried to chop my head off…"

"Nobody we know…" Said everyone but me.

"I do….. Kronos." At these words everyone gasped.

"You don't mean…."

"Yup…. The idiots are at it again…. When will they learn…. I mean last time they failed miserably…. What could they want this time that would change things?"

"I forgot to mention that there was a guy with Black hair down to his waist with a headband with an eighth note on the headband…. Oh he also had a purple rope tied around his waist."

"I don't know him…. And I know all his enemies…."

"Not all of them." Answered a man with white hair standing in the door way.

"Kakashi huh? OH NO! Please tell me Sakura is not with you…."

"Um…." Was all he could say before Naruto and co. came into the room.

"Orochimaru can't hide his tracks can he sensei?" asked Naruto

"Nope." Replied Kakashi.

"Wait…. Orochimaru…. As in the guy who tried to rape Blade and got his ass kicked?"

"Yup that same one in fact." Replied Sauske smugly.

"Well…. I would guess they would take him back to our world… since nobody but Blade really knew about it…. Oh fyi Blade is the ruler of our world… like there are tons of tribes…. He's the Hokage…. Or leader…. Of each and every one of those tribes."

"Wow… I didn't know about this why?"

"HE has his reasons." And with this a portal opened behind Kakashi. "You have some time to get ready…. In about half-an-hour the portal will shut leaving you behind here and you won't be able to join…. Only the teachers…. The captains… peter and his friends…. And Lily, James, Albus, and Rose may join us. Adieu." He said as Naruto and co. all stepped through the portal closely followed by everyone. "What you didn't want to pack?"

"I wondered what this was for…." I said as I held up a credit card.

"What's on it?"

"Unlimited cash in something called Ryo…"

"Oh my Gosh… Ryo is this worlds currency…."

"Awkward…" Once the mist cleared we all gasped because we were in the middle of the hidden Leaf Village… (Sorry for not describing… I suck at that if you need an image watch Naruto).

"Now where would Orochimaru hide?" asked Naruto.

"Lets split up?" I asked.

"Good idea." Said Kakashi. "Me and my squad shall go with Andy and the kids. Lee's squad shall go with The Captains. Neji's squad with the teachers. And Hinata's squad with Peter and co. DISPERSE!" he yelled and we all went our separate ways. _Where are you Blade? _I asked myself over and over. Finally we stopped for the night.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed and I walked off into the woods. While punching a tree into oblivion I noticed a figure to my left. When I looked to my left A blood-curdling scream left my mouth because there Blade was with a gaping hole in his stomach. "Why Andy?" He asked and the next thing I know my heart was stabbed and Blade was gone. I then passed out.

When I woke up the next morning I was fully healed and everyone was crowded around me. "Andy? What happened?" they all asked.

"Blade did this… apparently I left a gaping wound in his stomach… which I know I didn't do…. Anyway… lets go fro here."

"Okay…" They said as he headed off… within no time we arrived at Orochimaru's lair… unfortunately the whole Time Naruto was singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" and what irked me more was I was the only person without earbuds. "NARUTO! GO INTO ANOTHER VERSE AND DIE!" We all yelled. Now the hard part came… getting in without being seen. When I turned to Naruto to tell him to be quiet he was already at the entrance knocking on the front door. "What is he thinking?" I asked Kakashi.

"Something I told him to." He replied. The next thing I saw was Naruto wearing a pizza delivery boy outfit and trying to get inside to see a man named Blade… "Wow…he actually got in." In about 10 minute we see Naruto walking out with Blade in one hand and a pummeled Orochimaru in the other. When we ran up to him Blade stabbed his back and turned on us. "Why did you do it Andy? WHY!" He yelled as he lunged at me. The next moment I was against the tree with a dark arrow protruding from my neck. Before I realized what happened I was unconscious like Inuyasha with his sacred arrow.

R&R people sorry the chappy was so short…. I was having a mental block…. Next time I'll make it longer…. Much longer…. Anyway for the time being PEACE OUT!


	9. Quaterfinals

**Spoiler: Some of the content in the story contains information revealed later on in the English subbed version of Bleach then the English dubbed version**

**Recap: Andy POV:**

"Something I told him to." Replied Kakashi. The next thing I saw was Naruto wearing a pizza delivery boy outfit and trying to get inside to see a man named Blade… "Wow…he actually got in." In about 10 minute we see Naruto walking out with Blade in one hand and a pummeled Orochimaru in the other. When we ran up to him Blade stabbed his back and turned on us. "Why did you do it Andy? WHY!" He yelled as he lunged at me. The next moment I was against the tree with a dark arrow protruding from my neck. Before I realized what happened I was unconscious like Inuyasha with his sacred arrow.

**Story:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled jolting upright.

"WOW WHERE'S THE FIRE?" asked Kagome from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked.

"Because you startled me awake."

"Oh…. Hehe…."

"Same dream again?"

"Yeah…. Its odd…. We've been here for what….? A week at max? and every night it starts with him saying he loves me then betraying me….. and each time the pain I feel is worse."

"You should talk to Blade about it…" Said Shadow as I threw a pillow at her head.

"ARE YOU MENTAL! HE'S THE LAST PERSON I WOULD TELL!"

"Geese calm down Andy…. I'm only saying because he's the best healer in the realms that I know off." They both said at once.

"Still… hey what do you mean realms you know off?"

"We're just saying is that there are no doubts that there are other realms Blade has been to….. heck we didn't even know about this place until we met him….. or actually Narnia for that matter….. We only knew about the feudal era and well…. The human realm."

"Weird…"

"Ya there's a lot more to Blade than meets the eye… Anyway can we go back to sleep?"

"Sure… hehe… sorry I woke you guys up…. For the tenth night in a row."

"I swear by the end of this trips I'm gonna have bags under my eyes."

"OOOh that's why Blade was able to beat you in a single stroke…. I just thought you have become too lazy to fight." At these words Shadow started flinging pillows at my head which I barely avoided…. Unfortunately the poor sap who just walked in the door…. Wasn't so lucky…

"HEY!" he yelled

"Oops… sorry." Apologized Shadow as she hurriedly went to hand him a towel to wipe his shirt as clean as possible.

"I mean come on you three fell asleep without dinner. So what did I do? I came to give you dinner but noooooo… I get pelted with canoes getting my hard-earned captains uniform RUINED!"

"Uh…. Since when were 5 year olds allowed to be… OOOOOOOOOOOOH."

"…. Just wait…. You earned yourself a very pissed off captain." Said Toshiro.

"Aw… does the baby need a diaper change?" I said taunting him.

"Just wait… I am you fighting partner for tomorrow."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the tournament we're holding to see who will challenge Blade for the secret prize he's giving. And guess what… it's you and your friends, versus me and mine." He said grinning evilly as he walked off.

"I NEED THE BATHROOM!" I yelled running into the bathroom. The rest of the night I couldn't sleep for the fact I kept puking in fear of what would happen tomorrow in the morning.

**In the Morning: Andy POV:**

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE FOR ANOTHER DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT. WE HAVE NOW REACHED THE QUARTERFINALS. THE NEXT CHALLENGE IS OF TEAM TOSHIRO, COMPRISING OF TOSHIRO, KENPACHI, AND SHINSUI!" at these words team Toshiro walked out onto the tournament field, which was created on top of the old Sokyoku hill (The hill had been destroyed during the attempt to save Rukia, and as such when Blade returned, he had renovated it, turning it into a giant plateau able to hold the tournament), the spectators (which were held on stairs floating in mid-air), broke out into applause. "AS I WAS SAYING… THE MATCH IS TEAM TOSHIRO VERSUS TEAM ANDY! COMPRISING OF ANDY, KAGOME, AND SHADOW! NOW LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" Yelled Blade. Once the teams were out on the field the battle had begun for us. Instantly the captains had the Zanpaktou out and Toshiro and Shinsui both had their Zanpaktou in shikai form.

"You're going down…" said Toshiro under his breath as he attacked me. Unfortunately I had no time to prepare, and if it wasn't for the quick thinking of kags, I would have had my head chopped off… and even if Blade would heal all the injuries, we would have been screwed.

After Toshiro recovered from Kags throwing her heel at him, I quickly flipped him on his back and bound him with kido. The crowd broke out in laughter as Toshiro wriggled from side to side trying to free himself from the kido. "IT LOOKS LIKE TOSHIRO HAS ONCE AGAIN BEEN FOILED BY HIS OWN RECKLESSNESS!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU RECKLESSNESS!" He yelled as he doubled his efforts… but to no avail.

"AAAAAH!"

"Huh?" I said turning to see Kags unconscious with her neck cut in half.

"Your turn next weakling." Said Kenpachi as he charged. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shinsui using his Zanpaktou's ability ***spoiler*** to play a game with Shadow that could very well kill her. ***Spoiler* "**YA!" yelled Kenpachi as his blade connected with mine. At that moment in time two things happened, the first was that Shadow defeated Shinsui, by was too weak to move, and the second was the fact that the full force of Kenpachi's spiritual pressure started to suffocate me. I shoved off of him and I started to get better, but he just came at me again, and again, and again…. How long has it been since I could breathe? A few minutes? Right now it feels like a few years…. How long can I go on? Suddenly my vision went red and I lost control of my mind. Slipping into what felt like an eternity of darkness… I just kept falling, and falling , and falling until…

*SMACK* "WAKE UP DAMN IT!" *SMACK*

"Oops…. Sorry Blade I didn't mean to break your nose like that."

"No problem." He said trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What happened to me?"

"YA what happened?" asked Ichigo as he ran over to us. They exchanged glances and then suddenly Ichigo's face became expressionless. To keep me in the dark they started to sign stuff… unfortunately I never understood sign language so I completely mixed up what they said.

"I'm turning into a hairy pig?" They exchanged glances with each other.

"How did you get 'I'm turning into a hairy pig' from 'she's a vizard'? I mean seriously come -" Said Peter as Ichigo picked him up and threw him at blade who used his staff to knock him out of the soul society.

"I'm a … what?"

"Now look it's not so bad…"

"NOT SO BAD? I'M TURNING INTO A HOLLOW AND IT'S NOT SO BAD! EXPLAIN HOW THIS ISN'T BAD I'D LIKE TO HEAR THIS!"

"Because we can help you control it."

"HOW CAN THAT… THAT… THING-"

"Technically it's part of you."

"SHUT IT! HOW CAN THAT THING BE CONTROLED!"

"We know some people … Like shin-"

"OH NO NOT THOSE FREAKS! NOT AFTER LAST TIME!"

"What did they do last time? And when exactly did you meet them?"

"uh… never mind what I said." Unfortunately Blade had cut off my exit route and had me pinned to the ground within two seconds.

"Hello the freaks are standing right behind you." Said the Vizards.

"WHO LET YOU IN?" shouted all the captains. They suddenly turned on Blade when they pointed at him.

"WHAT? They're friends of Ichigo and me. Oh ya… Shinji…. Have you heard of a girl named Andromeda Morningstar?"

"Ya why?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Do to her? Please when we met her she was a ….. hooker who was trying to make a few bucks….. well she practically begged us to –" SMACK

"SHUT UP NOW!" I yelled, as I was once again restrained… this time using kido.

"Well… we turned her down but she was persistent… she almost got us to agree when…"

"When I walked in." said Hiyori, "I kicked her out like last night's trash. The next day she almost raped Shinji. Why?"

"Um… no reason… just asking."

"ANDY TRIED RAPING SHINJI! OH THIS IS TOOOOO GOOD! YO ANDY IS THIS TRUE!" Laughed Kenpachi as he picked me up.

"So you did change your look…. Can we talk to her in private for a second?"

"About what?" asked Blade.

"Vizard stuff."

"Ya sure." He said as Kenpachi handed me to them without breaking the holding kido. 30 minutes later and they return with me bruised, cut, and in some places with having my clothes ripped. "Here."

"What 'Vizard stuff' were you talking about? Her raping shinji?"

"No… we just beat her up for it." Said shinji as everyone smacked him.

"ai ai ai….." he said as he whispered something under his breath. Suddenly the Vizards were unconscious on the ground and I was fully healed.

"Wow… so this Vizard business…"

"I can help with that." Said a new voice from behind me as I was grabbed, bound and lifted onto someone's shoulders.

"AIZEN NO!" Yelled Blade as Aizen took me into a black hole I figured was a Garganta and we disappeared.

**Thanks for reading…. Sorry if my writing wasn't up to par… I was really tired when I wrote this chappy…. Sorry about the spoiler…. Until later on in Bleach it won't really make sense…. Anyway… thanks for reading… and waiting… for this chapter…. BYE**


	10. Betrayal in the Heart of the Heroes

**Recap:**

"AIZEN NO!" Yelled Blade as Aizen took me into a black hole I figured was a Garganta and we disappeared.

**Story: Andy's POV:**

Eternal Darkness….. Falling… Pain… These were the only three things I knew. Then out of the Darkness shone a white light, and suddenly a blade flashed out and everything was dark….

**Aizen POV:**

"Now what?" asked Gin.

"What do you mean now what?" I asked.

"Well… seeing as we just sentenced her to an eternal nightmare we can't really get information from her… and also seeing as she doesn't know anything about her vizard powers we can't do anything with her. On top of that no doubt her friends are coming RIGHT NOW TO RESCUE HER AND KICK OUR BUTTS ONCE AGAIN!" Yelled Tosen.

**Percy POV:**

"What now?" I asked.

"Well I'm out of here." Replied Blade.

"WHAT?" We all asked dumbstruck.

"I can't go back there…"

"Why? Chicken?" Taunted Shadow.

"I CAN'T LITERALLY!"

"What you don't wanna save Andy?" I asked

"Trust me this is an everyday deal…. I mean when you've know her for as long as I have due to friends, those friends tend to drag you to help her." He glares at Shadow and Sesshomaru, "And of course this is the… hold on let me check." He pulls out a notepad, "Right… where was I? Oh yeah! THIS IS THE SIX MILLIONTH AND SOME THOUSANDTH TIME SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! THIS TIME YOU SAVE HER AND SEE HOW HARD IT IS WITHOUT ME!" He yelled storming off.

"Can someone go get him?" I asked.

"Let me." Said Shadow. "OOOOH BLADE!"

"WHAT!" HE yelled turning around and instantly dodging Shadow's blow to the head with a shovel.

"How'd you know what I'd do?"

"That's always how you 'retrieve' me." BONG

"THAT'S how you down Blade." Said Kenpachi while holding a brick the size of a truck.

"Cool… then we're set?"

"Yup!" said everyone in unison as Kenpachi picked Blade up and they entered the Garganta.

**Aizen POV:**

"Dude…. when did you become pessimistic?" I asked.

"When we we're beaten the…. Let me check." Said Tosen as he pulled out a pocket notebook, "the Six million, nine hundred fifty-four thousand, eight hundred seventy-fifth time we were beaten by Blade."

"Dude…. you're become waaaaaaaaay like Blade."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Blade also carries a pocket-book with him with a record of how many times he's been beat, how many times he's beat us, and how many times we've kidnapped Andy…. How come you don't write down the number of times we've won?"

"Because we've never beaten Blade and his friends?"

"Oh yeah…. Hehe…" I laughed nervously looking for something to get me out of this mess when suddenly the wall exploded from across the room. "FINALLY YOU SHOW UP! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOUR FREAKIN' HOURS! DID YOU GET DRUNK OR SOMETHING?"

"Let me explain." Said Blade

**Recap: Blade POV:**

We stepped out of the Garganta… with me being bound by everyone's kido combined… and because for some reason one of them knew how to strip my powers for a limited time. Anyway….. we stepped out of the Garganta…

"Where are we?" asked Percy.

"Outside Hueco Mundo." I replied.

"WHAT!" They asked…

"Ya its true…. Because you wouldn't take a right when I told you to we ended up OUTSIDE Hueco Mundo… had you listened we would have landed directly in front of Andy…"

"Wow…"

"Ya…. Now are you gonna stand there or fight me?" Asked someone from behind us.

"Huh?" everyone but me asked and we all turned around to see Lunuganga two feet from our faces.

"AAAAAHHHHH! BAD DOGGY!" Yelled Kenpachi as he brought out a baseball bat the size of the Eiffel tower (from Zeus alone know's where) and swatted him about…. 1,000 leagues away…." (Wow…. That's a lot (Aizen)). We all turned to look at Kenpachi. "WHAT? From here he looked a little like one of Cerberuses heads." So we started to walk again and within two seconds we fell into the forest of hollows…. I'll spare you the details…. But we were attacked about fifty times… and at the end nobody but me wanted to see another again in their lives… I personally didn't care because I didn't have to fight….

**Back to the Present: Percy POV:**

"So that took about two hours there… and then the rest of the time we took getting here because we kept listening to Yachiru…. Who has now been branded the worst person for directions since the first anything was created." Blade said.

"I figured as much…. Anyway… we wil- Blade why are you here… don't you know what would happen?" asked Aizen.

"I tried telling them." Replied Blade.

"What would happen?" I asked.

"Just wait for a little while and you'll know." He replied calmly.

"Okay then … I would just like to say-" I tried saying but was suddenly cut off by Blade's screaming. "Wha-?" I asked but when I turned around I knew what was happeneing… I'd only seen it once with one of my friends from school… and he didn't survive long afterwards…

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" Screamed everyone but the soul reapers and me. We all exchanged glances and quickly decided on a plan of action.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" We yelled trying to get everyone before….

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR

We all turned around to see a hollow with the mask of a dragon on it in front of us where Blade had stood not 30 feet before us.

"Must…. Have BLOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" Yelled the hollow-Blade as it lunged at us successively ripping a poor soul reaper who had been unlucky enough to have been dragged with us to Hueco Mundo.

"BACK!" The soul reapers and I all yelled at once pulling out our swords and effectively slashing one of its wings to shreds. We started working to get the other when… WHAP, the wing that had just been ripped to shreds had re-healed and had knocked us over… within a few seconds after all of this the hollow-blade (named Dark Blade by us to shorten his name) had become human like, with the only remains of its mask being the horns of the dragon and on his skin a small patch of the stomach with the Greek symbol of fire on it.

"Now…. Who's first." Said Dark Blade in just a slightly deeper, and more evil voice than the old Blade who had a voice just a little bit deeper then Kenpachi.

"Blade." Said Aizen calmly.

"What?" Dark Blade snarled turning on Aizen.

"Your meal." Aizen said gesturing to Andy.

"What that's it?"

"She's greater than you think….."

"Well… foods food I guess." D-Blade finally said as he lunged at Andy.

"NO!" We all yelled as D-Blade's teeth meet soft flesh and he bit in…

Thanks for reading people…. Again not fully up to par so any comments are fully appreciated…. Thanks for reading and keep on trucking.


	11. Betrayal part two end of the story

**Recap:**

"NO!" We all yelled as D-Blade's teeth meet soft flesh and he bit in…

**Story: Percy POV:**

"BLECH! THIS TASTES LIKE IMMORTAL!"

"It is Immortal…" Said Athena who appeared in front of Andy in the nick of time. "And since when did you have a taste for blood Blade?"

"A) THE NAME'S NOW SHADE! AND B) I'VE ALWAYS HAD A TASTE FOR BLOOD CONSIDERING I'M PART VAMPIRE!" Yelled D-Bla—Shade.

"Since when were you a vampire?" We all asked at once.

"Oye… don't u remember when we were on our way to the Soul Society from the Wizarding world?"

"Uh…."

"… We ran into a bunch of hollows, I sucked their blood and I explained this then?"

"OHHHH YEAH!"

"Wow… anyway…. DIE!" Yelled Shade as he threw Athena against the wall and lunged for Andy.

"NO!" Yelled Kagome as she fired an arrow at Shade, who dodged.

"Well… at least he's not going to kill Andy." I said.

"Yes… but now Kagome killed her." Replied Shade.

"Say WHAT?" She yelled.

"Look at the body." Kagome looked at the body and gasped. Through Andy's heart was an arrow sticking out of the other side of her body.

"NO!" I yelled as I lunged for Andy but was blasted back by Shade.

"She's dead in 3…2…1…" And then Andy's body slumped to the floor and we knew it was dead because Andy's spirit rose and disappeared. 'Have fun in hell." Said Shade as we were all sent back to the Soul Society.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Yamamoto as he flew across the field and met us on the Sokyoku Hill.

"Its over…. Blade has turned and Andy has died…"

"Then we'll just has to start building our armies… war is afoot."

**Sorry the Chappy was so short… ran short of fillers… anyway thanks for reading stay tuned for more stories of mine… this is the end of the story… BYE!**


End file.
